


Skipper's Quarters, 0600

by SereneVenus



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aspiring abecedarian, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneVenus/pseuds/SereneVenus
Summary: A pleasant morning romp.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Kudos: 18





	Skipper's Quarters, 0600

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to see if I could pull this off.

Kathryn’s alarm blipped. She dipped under the covers. Chakotay flipped her over.

“Your grip is so strong. It turns me on.”

“All the better to hold on to your hips.”

He kissed her lips, she nipped his tongue. A stray pip rolled off the bedside table and pinged the floor.

She listened to the pulse of the ship as he sipped her juices and slipped his fingers inside her.

“Let’s not skip the best part.”

His tip pressed against her entrance, then penetrated her core.

“Yiiiiiiiip!” She squealed.

An hour later Kathryn insisted, “Zip up your pants, Commander. Duty calls.”


End file.
